Wild West - Day 8 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 8. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Wild West - Day 8 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Wild West |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Conveyor-belt level |Flag = Two |Plant = |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |EM = Four |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 7 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 9 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Cowboy Zombies at Level 1 with the plants given on the conveyor-belt. Dialogue Intro (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Greetings Plant Rustler, Dr. Zomboss: Agents are arriving to mark your brains as my property. Dr. Zomboss: Salutations, Dr. Edgar Zomboss. (Dr. Zomboss leaves, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: I don't want my brains all marked up. Crazy Dave: It took forever to get'em clean. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Outro (After the player completes the level, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Maybe we can use that to unlock our minds. Crazy Dave: I still have some cleaning to do. Penny: It would be better used gaining access to a World. Penny: You know, for the greater good of... Crazy Dave: The Taco! I almost forgot. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty Pianist Zombies and Wild West Gargantuars are the most dangerous zombies in this level. The lawn's layout can also prove it as a detrimental too, as three columns are completely occupied by minecarts and rails. However, the player is given plenty of Pea Pods to aid. The indicated thing to do is to put Pea Pod onto a minecart, so huge damage can be delivered to any lane. This is important due to the three Wild West Gargantuars that appear in this level, which needs the player to use Pea Pods to their maximum power. Split Pea is given mainly to deal with Prospector Zombie, which can be a nuisance if the player doesn't have enough at their disposal. Chili Bean should be used on Poncho Zombie, as it will help with the grate it could contain. It can also stun Wild West Gargantuar and give more time to finish him off. Wall-nuts will help delay the crowd. Waves - |zombie2 = |zombie3 = + |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = is available. |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 3 |zombie8 = 1 2 5 4 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note9 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = - - - - |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 2 5 |note11 = Final wave.}} - never carries the metal grate + always carries the metal grate Strategies *The four minecart rails on this level will greatly help you to win this level. Before the first Pianist Zombie appears *Immediately plant a Pea Pod on the first minecart track. Normally, a regular zombie will come, but in this level, a Conehead Cowboy comes. Defeat it quickly before two more Conehead Cowboys come. Also plant another Pea Pod on the second minecart rail then keep planting Pea Pods on that two minecart rails. Separate them to deal with each zombies. *A Poncho Zombie approaches. You can kill it even if it wears a metal grate to save Chili Beans, but it is better to use Chili Beans instead. *A Buckethead Cowboy and three Poncho Zombies come. One of them will not wear a metal grate, so use Chili Beans on the rest. *Prospector Zombies come, plant a Split Pea to deal with them. *Place all the Wall-nuts at the back. This is better because you do not have lawn mowers to accommodate you in this level and Prospector Zombies will most likely overrun your lawn along with the other zombies. *Remember to save Plant Foods. Pianist Zombie appears after the first flag *Remember, those Pea Pods on the minecart rails must have five heads right now. *The Pianist Zombie's appearance with many Conehead Cowboys and Buckethead Cowboys will become a big problem. Many players that does not use Plant Food lose because of this zombie. So ignore them, focus on the Pianist Zombie and kill it whatever the zombies protect it. Use Pea Pods to kill it. Then quickly deal with the others by using Pea Pod's Plant Food effect. **Plant a Wall-nut one the third minecart rail and plant as many Wall-nuts as you can to protect from the dancing zombies. *When a Wild West Gargantuar comes, again, use Pea Pods to kill it. For now, it's quite easy, but be careful of the Zombie Bull Rider it throws. If it comes near to your Pea Pods, keep moving the minecart to make it impossible to move or smash your plant. *If another Pianist Zombie comes, do the same. It is easier now cause there are not too many zombies. *Before the final wave, ensure that you have another set of Pea Pods on the fourth column, second row, and fourth row, last row. This is to help you prepare for the last two Wild West Gargantuars that will arrive on those rows. Final wave *Because two Wild West Gargantuars come, again use Pea Pods' Plant Food effect. Another good strategy is planting Split Peas behind them and using Plant Food. Gallery NewWW8M.png|Level menu NewWW8G1.png NewWW8G2.png NewWW8R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked new Plant Red Stinger Wild West Day 8 (Ep.63)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Type = Conveyor-belt level |Flag = Two |Plant = |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |EM = Four |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 7 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 9 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *The level would be impossible if the player doesn't have any attack plants upgraded to Level 2, as it will make the Level 2 zombies become the biggest threat in the level, especially the Pianist Zombie and the Poncho Zombie. Along with the Level 2 Gargantuar, the player will have their defenses vanquished very easily. Waves - |zombie2 = |zombie3 = + |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = is available. |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 3 |zombie8 = 1 2 5 4 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note9 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = - - - - |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 2 5 |note11 = Final wave.}} - never carries the metal grate + always carries the metal grate Strategy *Hunt Puzzle Pieces of the plants available here in the Daily Challenge or Plant Adventures. Then use the same strategy as you did in Easy Mode. *The player can still use Cukes, however. 1-3 Cukes are needed for this level. Gallery NewWW8HG1.png NewWW8HG2.png|Final wave NewWW8HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked new Plant Red Stinger Wild West Day 8 (Ep.63)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 8 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Special Delivery Category:Special Delivery (Chinese version) Category:Levels with one flag Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels without any lawn mowers